


The royal beast.

by 3jaager



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Papyrus (Undertale), Bad Parenting, Cave-In, Character Death, Children, Cinnamon Roll Papyrus (Undertale), Drowning, Extinction, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Flowey (Undertale) Being an Asshole, Happy Sans (Undertale), Old Married Couple, Parenthood, Sad Papyrus (Undertale), Sad and Happy, Single Parents, Time Skips, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, War
Language: Nederlands
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3jaager/pseuds/3jaager
Summary: Het levens verhaal van een magic beast die geadopteerd en getraind word by Undyne. De magic beast is genaamt Midori Neko. Lees hoe zijn leven verdrietige leven beter wordt en eindigt bovengronds.Er is ook een Engelse versie.There is also a English version.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. The beginning of the end.

Het is een zonnige dag. De zon begint al langzaam te zakken. Je staat op alle vier de poten en rekt uit. Een katachtige gaap ontsnapt je keel. 

Hehe. Wakker slaap kop? Hoor je Undyne zeggen. 

Je staart Undyne aan. Een mens fiets langs en kijkt naar jullie twee. Op het terras zit Undyne in een grote stenen stoel. Met een paar grote spleten erin. Ze zit in haar harnas toen ze nog in de Royal Guard zat. Rood haar die het meeste van zijn glans verloren is met meerdere grijze haren ertussen. Daarnaast staat een rieten schommelstoel. Vlakbij staan twee kleine houten stoelen en een lage tafel. Daarvoor op het gras ligt een grote platte steen met zand eromheen. De vlakke bovenkant van de grote steen showt tekenen dat er vuur op heeft gebrand. Erop staat een drie meter lange katachtige skelet met groen vuur om de borstkast en bijna de hele bovenkant van de ruggengraat. Maar stopt na de achterpoten en loopt niet over de lange staart. 

Je maakt een trotse maar zachte grom richting Undyne en gaat op je achtervoeten zitten. De voordeur gaat open en Alphys loopt na buiten met een tree met twee lange glazen gevuld met limonade en twee koppen thee en plaats het op de tafel. 

Alan! Liz! Drinken! 

Schreeuwt Undyne in de richting naar een kleine speeltuin even verderop in de straat. Even later komen er twee kinderen aangerend. Een jonge jongen vis monster is er als eerste. Hij draagt een zwart met blauw gestreepte broek en een donkergrijze trui. Gevolgd door de wat kleinere meisjes hagedis monster in een witte jurk. 

Welkome thuis mamma Undyne. Zegt de jonge vis monster genaamd Alan en begint gelijk te drinken. 

Mama Alphys? Vraagt de jonge hagedis meisje. 

Ja Liz? Antwoord Alphys als ze gaat zitten in haar stoel en veegt haar hand over haar gerimpelde voorhoofd. 

Op school vandaag nadat mijn presentatie over Midori Neko over was. Was er een vraag die ik niet kon beantwoorden. Waarom is er niemand anders als Midori Neko? Ik weet dat jullie zeiden dat hij de laatste van zijn soort is. Maar hoe kan dat? Ik weet dat er ooit een groep was in de Underground. 

Alphys begint stevig te beven. Nee nee nee nee nee nee nee nee. 

Zucht hier gaan we weer. Zegt Undyne en tilt Alphys omhoog. Midori fetch! Je geeft een blije miauw en vangt Alphys die in jouw richting gegooid wordt. Midori comfort mijn prachtige hagedis vrouw! 

Je knikt en sleept Alphys een eindje verderop en gaat op haar liggen onder de schaduw van een boom. Luister jullie twee schattige punks van mij. We wouden dit niet eerder zeggen wegens … Je zag hoe Alphys reageerde. Beide kinderen kijken naar Undyne. Laat ik maar bij het begin beginnen. Lang geleden net zoals nu. Leefde er twee dominante soorten op de wereld. Mensen en monsters. 

Maar Midori is geen een van de twee en wat heeft dit te maken met mama Alphys? Onderbreekt Liz. 

Goed opgemerkt Liz antwoord Undyne. Zoals iedereen weet. Brak er een oorlog uit. Monsters verloren het gevecht maar waren niet als enigste geseald onder de berg. Magic beast zijn meer dierlijk. Oké er zijn ook dierlijke monsters even slim of dommer dan sommige magic beast. Maar het grootste verschil is voortplanting. Monsters planten zich voor uuuuuu. Undyne maakt een neppe hoest. 

We gaan het daar later wel dieper over hebben. Maar niet zoals bij mensen maakt het voor monsters niet uit wat het geslacht van het andere monster is. Net zoals soort. Maar daarbij is er een blokkade. Monsters van twee verschillende soorten krijgen altijd een tweeling als minimum. Tenzij er iets fout gaat natuurlijk. De magie van twee verschillende monsters mengen niet goed. Dat zorgt voor twee verschillende monsters soorten bij geboorte. Een van beide partners soort. 

Oké terug naar waarom Alphys zo reageert. Zoals ik al zei. Een paar soorten magic beast leefde samen met ons ondergronds. Midori`s soort leefde dicht bij elkaar. In een van de droge plekken in Waterfall. Maar toen tijdens een uitbreidings project van de Underground … Undyne is even stil. Er … Er was … Er rollen een paar tranen uit Undyne`s oog. 

Het ging eerst goed. Ze maakte goede progressie en toen ze bijna op het gebied waren voor een nieuwe meting. Kijken naar zwakke plekken en of er iets achter de steen zat. Gebeurde het. Zonder waarschuwing kwam een groot gedeelte van het plafon naar beneden. Daarboven zat een waterreservoir.

Het geweld van het water en het schudden van het neerstortende plafon bracht op meerdere plekken in de Underground stukken na beneden. Waterfall en Snowdin verloren zelf de mogelijkheid om naar elkaar toe te gaan. Een boel levens waren verloren. 

Alphys … Undyne kijkt naar jou en Alphys. Alphys is een stuk rustiger en aait je over de kop. Je geeft haar om een paar kopjes. 

Alphys was nog jong en zag haar vader verpletterd worden. Met de overstromingen en de snelle stromingen door heel Waterval stroomde was zelfs zijn stof verloren. Dit raakte haar hard. Ze heeft er om de paar jaar nog steeds wel eens een nachtmerrie van. 

Als voor Midori Neko. Zijn hele clan is gestorven tijdens een cave in. We weten niet of een wist te ontkomen of gunstig genoeg gestorven was om een jong achter te laten. 

Wat bedoel je? Zegt Alan en Liz volgt met ik snap het ook niet. 

Undyne klopt met haar hand op haar been nadat ze ziet dat Alphys een duim om hoog houd waar neer ze naar haar kijkt. Alphys loopt naar de rest toe en jij sprint na Undyne toe en gaat tussen de twee stoelen zitten. 

Alphys leg even uit hoe Midori zich voortplant. 

De oude hagedis wordt even rood en gaat daarna in haar stoel zitten. Magic beast planten zich meestal voort met de omgeving waarin ze leven in gedachten. Als er te veel in een gebied zijn planten ze zich niet voort of split de groep zich. Midori kan tot twee kittens ter wereld brengen. Maar dit gebeurt alleen bij dood bij zijn soort. Als ze ernstig ziek worden of sterven verandert hun groene vuur langzaam in zwarte rook. Uiteindelijk blijft er allen maar zwarte rook over om hun borstkast. Dan veranderen ze tot stof met de borstkas als laatste. Daarna gaat het rook langzaam weg totdat er een of twee kleine vuur ballen over blijven. We weten Midori Neko`s leeftijd niet. Asriel heeft geen idee of Midori een jong of een pasgeboren magic beast was toen hij hem redde. Toen hij nog Flowey was. 

Undyne lacht een beetje en aait je over je hoofd. Je begint blij te spinnen. 

Wie goed doet. Komt goed tegemoet. Het is allemaal omdat Midori Neko zich zo raar begon the gedragen dat we hem hebben weten te redden. Jammer genoeg heeft Asriel wel een arm verloren in de behandelingen en duurde het hartstikke lang. Maar de punk leeft en dat is het belangrijkste. Een arm is een kleine prijs om te herrijzen uit de dood en niet als een zielloze bloem.

Dat is het zeker zegt de rest en iedereen begint daarna te lachen.

Dan begin je opeens eens te hoesten. Wat is er punk? Haarbal of wordt het hier iets te druk voor je? Zegt Undyne een beetje bezorgt. 

De rest stopt met lachen en worden langzame hand meer en meer ongerust als je blijft hoesten. Dan met een laatste hoest blaas je wat zwarte rook uit. Iedereen is doodstil en beweegt niet. Intussen ga jij op de grond liggen met je voorpoten over elkaar heen. Daarna leg je je hoofd erop. 

Alphys is als eerste die op staat en naar je toe rent. Nee nee nee nee. Oh mijn god ben je okay? Ik ik ik ik. Undyne! Schreeuwt Alphys terwijl ze je hoofd vast heeft. Check Midory. Alan, Liz het is okay. Hij is waarschijnlijk gewoon ziek. We zijn er vroeg bij dus we kunnen er vast wel wat aan doen. Ik pak wat instrumenten om hem te onderzoeken. 

Je gromt een beetje omdat je poging om te slapen zo snel werd verstoord. Alphys rent het huis in en Undyne begint je over je hele lichaam aan te raken. Je snapt niet wat alle commotie om is. Maar het maakt je niks uit. Je geniet te veel van de aandacht. Even Later komt Alphys met een paar instrumenten. Ze meet je temperatuur. Vraagt of je een magie aanval wil doen op een raar bord. Schijnt met een vervelend lampje in je oogkassen. Een paar minuten later. Kijk je Alphys aan met een chagrijnige kop. 

Dit is de laatste test. Alphys maakt voorzichtig je ziel zichtbaar. Een witte cirkel met een groene gloed erom komt tevoorschijn. Alphys haalt opgelucht adem en valt op haar kont. Gelukkig. Ik was al bang dat je ... Dan wordt Alphys still en ever later klinkt er het geluid van gebroken glas. Een scheur verschijnt in je ziel. Het is even stil. Alphys valt achter over. 

Undyne knielt snel naast Alphys neer. Alles okay Alphy? Wat is er met Midori aan de hand? Is het ernsig. Alsjeblieft zeg dat het niet ernstig is. Zegt Undyne bezorgt. 

Midory is stervende. Antwoord Alphys langzaam. 

De kinderen beginnen te huilen en je maakt een verbaasde miauw as een kitten als ze huilend tegen je aan knuffelen. Undyne helpt Alphys met opstaan. 

Ik ga Frisk bellen. Zegt Alphys en loopt naar binnen. 

Undyne gaat langzaam in haar stenen stoel zitten. Dan pakt ze haar telefoon. 

Hallo Undyne!!! Wat een aangename verrasing. Wat leuk dat je me belt. Zegt Papyrus zo hard dat de kinderen het kunnen horen. 

Papyrus … Kun je hierheen komen. Midori is stervende. Kun … Kun je het misschien ook tegen de andere zeggen. 

Het is even stil aan de andere kant van de lijn. Dan begint Papyrus te praten. Natuurlijk Undyne. Ik kom er zo spoedig mogelijk aan. In dit soort gevallen wou ik dat mijn broer nog bij ons was. Met zijn shortcut had ik je nu meteen een knuffel kunnen geven. Ik hang nu op. Sterkte Undyne. 

Undyne legt haar hoofd in haar hand die op de leuning rest. Tranen vallen uit haar ogen.


	2. Chapter 2 First memories.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk komt eraan. Je ergert je aan Asriel en droomt over de eerste herinneringen.

Een paar minuten later stopt er een auto. Een jong bejaarde Frisk stapt uit en loopt richting Undyne. 

Je probeert op te staan om Frisk te gemoed te lopen. 

Maar de twee kinderen houden je nog steeds stevig vast. 

Is het waar vraagt Frisk langzaam. 

Voordat Undyne wat kan zeggen wordt er hard Midori geschreeuwd. 

Iedereen kijkt in de richting van het geluid. 

Een geit monster met maar een arm dat iedereen herkent komt naar hun toe gerent. 

Even later maak je een chagrijnig gezicht. Twee huilende kinderen die je niet loslaten. Nu is er een tiener geit die ook meedoet. Je er genoeg van. 

Alphys is ondertussen weer naar buiten gekomen. Ze maakt een zachte lacht en neemt een foto. 

Je gromt luid en geïrriteerd. Iedereen laat je langzaam los. Je springt over Asriel en loopt naar je steen toe. Je spuugt een groene vuurbal op de steen en gaat languit op de steen liggen. Als je in slaap probeert te vallen, zie je twee andere geit monsters naar je toe lopen. Asgore en Toriel. Twee grote monsters die ondanks hun leeftijd maar een paar grijze haren hebben die zeggen dat ze ouder zijn dan je als eerst zou denken. Je gaapt nog een keer voordat je in slaap valt. Er ontsnapt een klein beetje rook tijdens de gaap. Je droomt over je eerste herinneringen. 

(Tachtig jaar geleden.) 

Je voelt veel beweging. Het enigste wat je ziet is groen vuur. Dan als het warme vuur om je heen plotseling verdwijnt. Heb je het ijskoud koud. Verder heb je moeite met ademen als je door de stroming onder water getrokken wordt. Je botst tegen een paar stenen op als je door de stroming meegesleept wordt. Je breekt een van je voorpoten. Dan krijg je eindelijk houvast. Je ziet heel veel wit en een paar gebouwen in de verte. Je probeert omhoog te klimmen maar verliest je houvast in de sneeuw en met maar een voorpoot lukt het je niet om weer iets vast te pakken. Je gaat weer kopje onder in het ijskoude water. 

Je weet niet hoelang je met het water wordt meegesleept. Uiteindelijk wordt de stroming minder en kom je tot stilstand. Je zinkt naar beneden op de gladde bodem onder je. Je probeert je lichaam te bewegen om uit het water te komen. Maar je bent te uitgeput. Je hele lichaam doet zeer. Je hebt een paar gebroken botten. Je zicht wordt langzaam zwart. Je hoort nog iets het water ingaan. Even hoor en voel je niks. 

Dan wordt er hard aan je ruggengraat getrokken. Je ziet een spoor van zwarte rook. Je vuur brandt maar amper en je wordt omringt door zwarte rook dat langzaam minder wordt. Binnen een paar seconde ben je uit het water en land je hard in een berg bladeren. Je spuugt gelijk water uit. Als je zicht langzaam hersteld hoor je slecht. 

Wel wel wel. Wat hebben we hier? Golly jij ziet er niet best uit. Hehe. Wel dit is nieuw. Na al die resets en ik heb je nog nooit gezien. Hahaha. Dat betekent dat zelf Toriel je nooit gevonden heeft. Hoe ironisch dat je gered wordt door kleine oude Flowey. Oh golly. Zo jammer. 

De volwassen versies van jou zijn iets te sterk om mee te spelen. Vooral omdat ze in groepen leven. Maar een enkele kitten. Oh boy! Daar kan ik zo veel plezier mee beleven. Misschien kan ik je zelfs gebruiken om die lachende vuilniszak te doden. Hehe. Zo ik ga goed voor je zorgen. Ik ga je niet vermoorden. Nog niet tenminste. 

Je hoest en kijkt in de richting van het geluid. Je ziet een plant met een blij gezicht. Een vine steekt uit de grond vlakbij de plant en is om je ruggengraat gewikkeld. Je hoest nog een keer. Dikke zwarte rook komt uit je mond. Je doet langzaam je ogen weer dicht. 

Wat! Nee! Je kunt niet nu al sterven! Ugh! Ik kan niet geloven dat ik dit ga doen. Flowey is even stil. 

Dan hoor je Flowey hard schreeuwen. HELP! HELP! 

Je lichaam doet zeer. Het is koud. Je wil stilte en rust. Maar door het geschreeuw doe je toch weer je ogen open. Tenminste een poging tot. Je krijgt ze maar halfopen. Je hoort iets snel dichterbij komen en daarna stopt het. 

Help! Hij is stervende! Ik vond hem in het water. Ik kan geen groene magie doen. Help hem. 

Even later word je voorzichtig opgetild in zachte harige handen. Flowey heeft je nog steeds vast. Dan voel je ineens warmte. Je maakt een zachte miauw. Je kijkt langzaam om je heen. De witte harige handen gloeien groen. Je ziet allemaal gloeiende vuurballen zweven rondom de witte persoon. Ze geven een prettige warmte af. 

Stil maar. Het … Het komt waarschijnlijk wel goed. Je hebt veel schade opgelopen. Maar dat is iets wat kan genezen. Flowey. Dankt je. 

Wat! 

Waarvoor bedank je me ouwe koe?! Roept Flowey boos en verward. 

Het is even stil. Het enige geluid is van het brandende van vuur en het stromende water. 

Ik weet dat je graag alleen bent en niet van andere monsters houdt. Je doet je eigen dingen en vraagt nooit hulp bij andere. Ik ben trost dat je om hulp riep. 

Flowey mompelt iets boos. Maar je kan niet horen wat. 

Oh dat is waar. Hallo kleine. Mijn naam is Toriel. Dat daar is Flowey. Hij heeft je gered. Ik ben zo blij. Je ziet er nu al beter uit. Ik bedoel kijk naar je zelf. 

Je kijkt moeizaam voor de eerste keer in je leven goed naar je lichaam. Klauw achtige poten met kleine lange nagels aan je vier vingers. Gemaakt van botten. Je linkerarm die gebroken was ziet er een stuk beter uit. Je ziet veel rook om je ribbenkast. Je ziet een afgebroken stuk rib langzaam terug groeien. Maar het zwarte rook wordt langzaam weg gedreven door het groen vuur. Datzelfde vuur kruipt langzaam over de bovenkant van je ruggengraat. Het komt in aanraking met de vine van Flowey maar doet niks bijzonders. Het voelt een beetje raar. Je ziet nog wat bot breuken hier en daar. Plus een lange staart. Maar de pijn gaat langzaam weg. Je valt langzaam in slaap op Toriel. 

Een onbekende tijd later word je waker van een grommend geluid. Je voelt je stukken beter en rekt je uit. Je hebt honger. Je kijkt om je heen en ziet Toriel lachen. 

Het ziet ernaar uit dat je honger hebt. Zegt ze. 

Je springt van Toriels schoot en loopt langs Flowey en geeft hem een kopje. Daarna kijk je naar je zelf. Geen botbreuken. Geen zwarte rook. Mooie groene flamen om je borstkas en op je ruggengraat. Je loopt langzaam en voorzichtig naar het water toe. 

De hele pat vooruit is geblokkeerd met water. Op een klein stuk met spikes naar. Je kijkt in het water. Het is ongeveer twee keer zo diep als jou en niet heel breed. Maar nog steeds breder dan jou. 

Groen vuur omringt je nagels en verankeren zich in de grond. Dan drink je langzaam wat water. Nadat je klaar bent met drinken. Zie je een weerspiegeling van je eigen gezicht. Je gromt en slaat een paar keer met je klauw in het water. 

Dan ga je tot verbazing van de andere twee ineens plat op de grond liggen. 

Wat voor stoms doet het nu? Hoor je Flowey zeggen. 

Je doet je rechtervoorpoot langzaam naar voren. Dan worden de flamen rond de nagels veel langer en sla je in het water. Een vis spartelt op de grond vlakbij. Dan spuug je groen vuur op de vis en begint spinnend te eten. 

Ahhh zijn eerste prooi zegt Flowey. 

I denk dat het tijd is dat ik hem maar eens naar mijn huis breng. Dan kan ik daarna kijken of ik iemand kan vinden die weet waar hij vandaan komt. Zegt Toriel terwijl ze opstaat. 

Wat! Hij is van mij! Ik vond hem eerst! Zegt Flowey woest. 

Je voelt een bekende ruk aan je ruggengraat en land naast Flowey. Hij is van mij! Flowey wikkelt vines om je heen. Daarna duikt hij ondergronds en sleept jou mee. 

Toriel staart verbaasd naar het gat waarin flowey en jij verdween. Ik hoop dat dat goed gaat.


	3. Chapter 3 Papyrus joins the group.     And Sans to?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus arriveert nadat hij het slechte nieuws gehoord heeft.  
> Maar waarom zit Sans in een metalen rugtas?  
> krijg een beter plaatje van de geschiedenis van de monsters die van Midori Neko houden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ik wou dit eerst in een chapter maken over hoe Midori Neko opgroeide met Flowey maar dat komt dus in de volgende chapter.

Midori! 

Wordt er ineens hard geschreeuwd. Je wordt wakker van de schreeuw. Voordat je je ogen kan opendoen botst er iets tegen je aan. Jij en een luidruchtige skelet rollen even in het gazon. Dan zie je wie het is. Het is Papyrus. Een twee en een half meter lange skelet. Hij heeft een rode trui met korte mouwen aan en een lange zwarte broek. Met een metalen rugtas met 4 glazen ramen. Een aan elke kant behalve de rug. De vierde glazen raam is bovenop. 

Papyrus! Schreeuwt Undyne. Wees voorzichtig met Midori Neko vanaf nu. We weten niet hoe lang je nog zo ruig met hem kan spelen voordat je hem zeer doet. Ik zie dat je Sans hebt meegenomen. 

Oh hallo en sorry Undyne. Ik zal me proberen in te houden vanaf nu. Natuurlijk neem ik Sans mee. Kijk daar is hij. Kijk Sans. Het is Undyne en Midori Neko. Oh wacht ik laat je wel even uit mijn rugzak zodat je ze beter kan zien. 

Papyrus doet de metalen rugtas af en opent een luik aan de achterkant. In de rugtas zit een grote five liter glazen ketchup fles stevig vastgezet met een speciale houder. Op de ketchup fles staat het merk Grillby`s. Erin ligt een kleine scheetkussen. Een stuk van een rode sjaal en een stuk blauwe stof. Die ook de rest van de bodem van de metalen rugtas bedekt. Verder zit er een kleine bot en een kleine foto erin. Twee blije skeletten onder een blauwe lucht. Als laatste zit er een kleine tekening erin. Van drie personen met de tekst DON`T FORGET. Alles in de fles zit onder een laagje stof met een grote hoop op de bodem. 

Papyrus haalt de ketchup fles eruit. Kijk Sans. Undyne heeft weer haar oude royal guard harnas aan. Ze kan er geen afstand van doen. Maar dat is te begrijpen. Als een ex royal guards man mezelf snap ik haar verlangen om soms weer in het harnas te kruipen. Ik heb mijn drie harnassen nog steeds en doe ze nog steeds aan. Behalve mijn eerste. Mijn battle body is te klein geworden. Hallo Midori. Kijk Sans. Zie hoe groot hij geworden is. Zegt Papyrus terwijl hij je een aai geeft. 

Je geeft Papyrus een lik over het gezicht. 

Aaah jullie mogen elkaar nog steeds veel. Zegt Undyne en aait je. 

Maar natuurlijk. Niet alleen was Midori Neko mijn uiteindelijke ticket in de royal guard. Maar hij is een geweldige trainings partner. Samen joggen. Trainen met ons drie. Sans vond hem alzo geweldig. Hij had vijf HP voordat de barrière brak. En het steeg uiteindelijk naar 25 HP. Het hoogste dat ik ooit bij hem gezien heeft. Ze hebben ook vaak bij elkaar geslapen. In een van Sans sentry stations. Ik hoorde hem zelf Midori zo vaak bedanken. Geen idee waarom. Iets over het onmogelijk maken van een of andere route. 

Kom dan gaan we naar binnen punk. Jij ook Midori. Zegt undyne. Ze lopen alle drie naar binnen. Nadat Papyrus Sans weer had opgeborgen in zijn rugtas. Undyne kijkt rond. Papyrus gaat op de stoel naast Frisk zitten. Met de metalen rugzak op een tafel naast hem. Alphys zit in een van de twee grote stoelen nadat ze klaar is met thee inschenken. De drie royal dreemurrs zitten op de bank. Toriel heeft een arm om Asriel heen. De twee kleine stoelen van Alan en Liz zijn leeg. 

Waar zijn de kinderen Alphys? Vraagt Undyne. Midori geeft een kopje langs Undyne en daarna Alphys been en gaat daarna op het tapijt liggen. 

Die zijn huilend in hun kamer gegaan. Ze willen niet accepteren dat Midori stervende is. Zegt Alphys langzaam. Ik had gehoopt dat we niet nog eens zo`n gesprek als dit zouden houden. 

Dat is te begrijpen. Antwoord Asgore. Nadat we de grootste problemen tussen monsters en mensen hebben opgelost. Hadden we nog maar een gesprek gehad met deze atmosfeer.

Dat was toen Alphys had vastgesteld dat mijn broer ziek was. Ik herinner me dat heel goed. Niet alleen omdat het om de gezondheid van mijn broer ging. Maar ook omdat Undyne toen een pregnantie stemmingswisseling had. De hele kamer moest toen gerepareerd worden. 

In mijn verdediging Papyrus. Ik dacht dat je broer toen een vreselijke grap maakte. Plus zoals je zei was ik onder de invloed van mijn zwangerschap. Daarom hebben we toen Sans naam voor onze dochter ook gekozen. Liz als in LIZard. 

Uhm. Zoals ik al zei. Begint Asgore weer. Ook al hebben we nog steeds wat problemen met mensen. Vooral in sommige buitenlanden. Leven we in vrede en is het jaren geleden zins het laatste grote ongeluk. Monsters leefden zonder grote problemen nog een keer onder de zon. Maar zolang opgesloten zonder zonlicht heeft nog steeds invloed op sommige monsters. Papyrus is een van de tien procent van alle monsters die hier geen problemen mee heeft. Maar veel andere monsters hebben hier wel problemen mee. Sommige meer dan andere. 

Zoals gezien bij Sans. Is hij vroeg voor zijn soort gestorven. Ook had hij moeite met groeien en is daarom altijd klein gebleven. Zelfs toen alles goed was en er geen grote problemen meer waren. Is zijn HP altijd laag gebleven. Dat zijn een paar normale gevolgen van een tekort aan zonlight. Er zijn nog wat andere lichamelijke problemen maar dit is genoeg voor Midori Neko`s situatie. 

Dank je Asgore voor het opnieuw uitleggen van het probleem over het opgroeien zonder zonlicht. 

Geen probleem Torie 

Zoals ik net al zei. Asgore heeft een van Midori`s problemen uitgelegd. Zoals iedereen al weet. Heeft Midori niet de beste start in zijn leven gehad. Op een jonge leeftijd is hij door een instorting zwaargewond geraakt en verdronk hij bijna. Normaal is gewond raken geen probleem. Maar zwaargewond raken op een hele jonge leeftijd is gevaarlijk en slecht voor het lichaam. Dit plus een slechte opvoeding en geen zonlicht is waarschijnlijk de reden dat Midori nu al stervende is. Normaal heeft hij nog ongeveer honderd jaar te leven. Daarom zag niemand dit aankomen. 

We moeten voorzichtig zijn met deze informatie. Iedereen houdt nogal van baby's. Mensen hebben eeuwen geen magic beast baby gezien. Verteld Alphys en neemt een slok van haar thee. Plus dit is de gevaarlijkste periode. Magic beast moeten eerst een bepaalde leeftijd worden voordat ze kinderen kunnen achterlaten. Dus als we onvoorzichtig zijn kan zijn soort uitsterven. Zoals we eerst dachten voordat we Midori Neko ontdekten. 

Het spijt me! Schreeuwt Asriel met veel verdriet. Als ik beter voor hem gezorgd had had Midori nog jaren langer geleefd. Dit is al mijn schuld. Het spijt me. Asriel begint te huilen. 

Kom op Asriel. Je deed dat als Flowey. Zegt Frisk. Ik weet dat je nog steeds moeite hebt met wat je allemaal gedaan hebt als Flowey. Maar je kunt je niet overal de schuld van geven. Jij hebt Midori gered. Jij hebt ervoor gezorgd dat hij nu bij ons is. Zo zelf als je het beter had kunnen doen. Jij bent nog steeds de reden dat hij in leven is. 

Kun je ons misschien iets meer vertellen over die tijd? Ik ben daar eigenlijk best nieuwsgierig naar. Sans zou het vast ook interessant gevonden hebben. 

Oké Papyrus. Dan zal ik je vertellen hoe ik als Flowey hem heb opgevoed zonder een ziel. Plus de reden waarom ik het deed.

**Author's Note:**

> Een bedankje aan:  
> TheNor  
> Anjel_X https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anjel_X  
> Voor hun hulp.


End file.
